Rupert, j'ai rétréci les gosses (Drink me)
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: TRADUCTION. Giles est de retour à Sunnydale pour une mission de la plus haute importance... dont il se serait bien passé. En se rendant à la Boutique de Magie, il tombe sur Ethan Rayne qui détale à sa vue sans demander son reste. Mû par un très mauvais pressentiment, l'Observateur ne tarde pas à découvrir que son vieil ennemi et spécialiste des coups tordus a encore frappé...
1. C1 : Bois-moi

_Bonjour ! Je me lance dans une nouvelle traduction. Pour l'instant, c'est juste un enfer de style et de vocabulaire. Enfin une bouche de l'enfer.  
Mais tout de même, je l'ai trouvée sympa dans le genre court et tentable... Toutes les idées sont à l'auteur, les personnages sont à qui de droit, seule cette mauvaise traduction est à moi finalement. J'espère que vous aimerez vous aussi ce "POV" Giles (dans tous les sens du terme)._

 _A priori, cette histoire s'insère après l'épisode 3 de la saison 7 (Vice versa)._

* * *

 **RUPERT, J'AI RÉTRÉCI LES GOSSES [Drink me]**

Traduction de la fanfiction de Treacle-antlers

 _Résumé de l'auteur : Un sort initialement destiné à frapper Giles laisse tout le Scooby Gang passablement « incapacité ». Giles, Anya et Spike doivent faire de leur mieux pour gérer la situation, et essayer de trouver ensemble une solution pour les sortir de là._

* Amis québécois, ne riez pas. La fic ne parle pas du tout de ça… :-D

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Bois-moi**

La sonnerie du réveil n'avait pas fonctionné. En cherchant l'affichage à LED, ses yeux lourds de sommeil tentèrent péniblement d'accommoder sur les chiffres clignotants :

00.00 ampm  
00.00 ampm  
00.00 ampm

Bon, manifestement, il avait dû y avoir une coupure de courant pendant la nuit. Il passa une main pensive pour masser ses paupières. Cela n'avait rien de tellement surprenant parce qu'après tout… Oh seigneur ! Il était de retour à Sunnydale.

Sunnydale, Californie. Sunnydale et sa bouche de l'Enfer, Capitale Occidentale et Sponsor Officiel Mondial du Bizarre et de la Terreur… Et accessoirement une ville dont les services publics sont en perpétuel dérangement, à cause du nombre considérable de démons qui fourmillent dans ses sous-sols…

Continuant à masser doucement ses tempes, il fit un effort pour tenter de se rappeler quelle affaire terriblement cruciale avait requis – encore une fois – sa présence ici, et l'avait arraché à sa retraite merveilleusement paisible de la campagne de Bath, au prix d'un voyage bien trop long et trop épuisant. De nouveaux soucis avec Dawn ? Une incontrôlable « rechute Rosenberg » ? Sûrement quelque chose d'envergure apocalyptique en tous cas, mais alors pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à retrouver ce que c'était ?

Et puis soudain, tout lui revint d'un coup. L'échine parcourue d'un irrépressible frisson glacial, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur dans la faible lumière de sa chambre d'hôtel. Oh non. Faites que ce ne soit qu'un simple cauchemar… Mais le costume de soirée noir, suspendu au dos de sa porte, ne faisait qu'apporter sa sinistre confirmation.

Seigneur ! Le mariage !

Pas moyen d'endiguer le terrible sentiment de catastrophe imminente qui venait de déferler sur lui.

D'ailleurs c'était bien simple, à la minute où ils l'avaient appelé, son estomac s'était retourné. Bien sûr, il supposait qu'il avait évidemment dû dire tout ce qui convenait en la circonstance car Anya avait ri et pleuré, puis l'avait remercié abondamment, et poliment, avant qu'Alex ne lui reprenne le téléphone pour dire presque exactement la même chose qu'elle. A ce détail près que sa voix avait été considérablement moins perçante et plus facile à supporter.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, il s'était entendu lui tenir – leur tenir – d'invraisemblables promesses. Oui évidemment qu'il allait pouvoir revenir. Et repayer pour les fleurs. Et qu'il serait heureux et fier donner le bras à Anya pour la conduire jusqu'à l'autel…

Avec le recul, c'était peut-être ça qui lui avait causé le plus gros choc et il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à croire qu'il avait accepté une chose pareille. Bon à la limite, ça aurait pu être flatteur si elle n'avait pas cru bon de faire suivre sa requête d'un très joyeux : _« Apparemment, il faut que ce soit quelqu'un de vieux. Et un homme. Et comme vous êtes le seul vieillard que nous connaissons… C'est si typiquement humain comme coutume ! »._

Oui.

Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, ils ne lui avaient pas exactement vendu la chose comme un honneur mais bien comme une tâche herculéenne. Ils lui assignaient la mission d'être leur homme-orchestre, le factotum polyvalent qui s'assurerait que tout se passerait comme sur des roulettes, cette fois-ci. Ils lui avaient confié absolument _toute_ l'organisation du mariage, depuis la décoration jusqu'à la vérification de la bonne arrivée du notaire en temps et en heure… Officiellement, les autres Scoobies étaient hors du coup car bien entendu la cérémonie et la petite fête méticuleusement planifiée qui se tiendrait ensuite se devaient d'être une complète surprise pour eux tous.

C'était certes là une décision importante pour eux deux, l'une de celles qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre à la légère. Le couple s'était donné tout le temps de la réflexion avec un maximum de sérieux et de gravité avant de s'engager pour une seconde – et espérons-le définitive – cérémonie. Car comme l'avait si éloquemment formulé Alex : « Si celle-là on la foire une seconde fois, on sera tous bons pour ramasser nos entrailles à la petite cuiller ! ».

Oui, demain serait un jour de célébration. Le coup d'envoi du bonheur futur de deux merveilleuses et très méritantes personnes. Un futur pour lequel ils avaient dû parcourir un très long chemin, tant émotionnellement que spirituellement. Et il était vraiment content pour eux. C'était juste pour lui-même qu'il se sentait désolé.

Se glissant hors du lit, il s'étira avec un brin de raideur et une fois debout, contempla son reflet dans le miroir en pied. Rentrant presque inconsciemment sa bedaine naissante, il passa une main dans ses cheveux grisonnants et pencha la tête de côté pour faire saillir ses pommettes bien dessinées. Un vieillard, très clairement.

Des coups frappés à la porte par la femme de chambre interrompirent le fil de ses pensées et l'informèrent qu'il était au moins dix heures. Il grogna intérieurement en se rappelant que le couple lui avait prévu un programme au timing très précis… qui partait déjà en quenouille. En théorie, il aurait dû avoir porté son chèque au traiteur à neuf heures et demie, puis les retrouver à la Boutique de Magie vers onze heures pour régler les derniers détails de leur surprise… Enfilant rapidement son peignoir de bain pour aller ouvrir la porte à la femme de chambre, il récupéra ses serviettes propres et se hâta d'aller prendre une douche fatalement rapide et froide. Il ouvrit en grand le robinet d'un geste agacé.

A peine revenu depuis un jour à Sunnydale et c'était déjà le rush.

oOo

Les réjouissances continuèrent de plus belle. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. D'abord, sa voiture était une boîte automatique, ensuite elle se parait d'un éclatant et lumineux… rose fuchsia.

— Et vous n'avez rien d'autre à me proposer ? interrogea-t-il.

Derrière son comptoir, le sourire de son interlocutrice était si surdimensionné qu'il lui rappelait étrangement celui de la plus mauvaise statue de cire de la Princesse Diana qu'il avait jamais vue. Pendant une brève seconde, il évalua la possibilité qu'elle fut un démon quelconque, tant sa malfaisance était indéniable.

— Je suis désolée monsieur, mais votre e-mail spécifiait bien que vous vouliez une « voiture compacte ».

Il serra les dents pendant que le baromètre de son humeur dérivait lentement de _mauvaise_ vers _massacrante_ …

— J'avais _téléphoné_. Et je pense que si j'avais demandé une cochonnerie de 4x4 Barbie, je m'en serais souvenu, vous ne croyez pas ?

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle y fasse quoi que ce soit. Il avait déjà vu à l'œuvre ce genre de « service client » un million de fois dans ce pays abandonné de Dieu. Avec un sourire plus blanc que blanc et un silencieux « Allez vous faire foutre, monsieur », les yeux dans les yeux. L'Amérique : le pays où le client est roi !…

Il attrapa les clés sur le comptoir et tourna les talons sans rien dire, avec un petit reniflement de mépris. Et un londonien mal embouché de remis à sa place, un.

oOo

Et ça n'était que le début. A son tour, le traiteur avait pris son chèque sans un merci et n'avait pas tardé à expliquer que le gâteau aurait peut-être un peu de retard. Combien exactement, il n'était pas en mesure de le dire, mais il y avait tout de même une chance pour qu'il soit là à temps pour la petite fête (une chance, une seule ?). Évidemment, c'était ce qui se passerait dans le pire des cas, car tout irait sans doute très bien. Mais le cas échéant, il rajouterait à la dernière minute et gratuitement, des amuse-gueules au crabe, ça allait sans dire.

Giles ne commenta pas celle-là. Parce que la simple menace de violences physiques parut produire l'effet escompté. Il quitta le petit homme tremblant de peur derrière ses paniers gourmands, se retirant dans un ténébreux et fort impressionnant envol de cachemire.

Il voulait croire que la crédibilité de sa sortie n'avait pas été trop entamée par la couleur de son moyen de transport. Rabattant sèchement le pommeau de sa bulle de chewing-gum rose sur la position « Drive », il quitta le bord du trottoir dans un crissement de pneus et rejoignit le trafic urbain matinal.

Seigneur, il détestait vraiment Sunnydale !

oOo

La Volkswagen Rabbit d'Anya était à sa place devant la Boutique et la nouvelle monstruosité argentée d'Alex occupait le seul parking visiteur disponible. Il maugréa un peu en silence en réalisant qu'il allait devoir se trouver une autre place dans la rue, comme un visiteur quelconque. Au moins, la Barbiemobile était simple à manœuvrer et il réussit à la caser relativement facilement.

Son pare-chocs arrière venait juste de s'effacer entre deux voitures quand un hurlement de freins aigu lui fit soudain tourner la tête. Abaissant la vitre en vitesse, il était déjà en train de préparer des excuses rien moins qu'amicales pour le conducteur du van noir :

— Euh… je suis vraiment navré… je n'avais pas vu votre voit…

L'incrédulité le figea net.

Un visage familier lui renvoyait son regard au travers des vitres teintées, répliquant presque exactement sa propre surprise, avant de lui adresser une petite grimace moqueuse. Les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement et d'inquiétude face à l'expression que venait d'arborer son vieil ami, Giles sentit pourtant une colère froide monter en lui. Ses lèvres incrédules formèrent toutes seules un nom, avant même que ses cordes vocales ne puissent lui donner corps.

Ethan.

Que _diable_ faisait-il ici ?

Il tâtonna pour ouvrir la porte juste au moment où Ethan se remit à bouger. Tête baissée, ce dernier faisait marche arrière. Pendant que son van se retournait dans un tourbillon de fumée et un râle de moteur agonisant, Giles se mit à courir après lui. Mais en quelques secondes, le véhicule noir avait déjà atteint le bout de la rue et tourné pour se réinsérer dans la circulation – salué par un concert de klaxons frénétiques alors qu'il remontait la rue en sens inverse, jusqu'au prochain croisement.

oOo

Toussant un peu à cause des fumées d'échappement, Rupert regarda la voiture noire disparaître d'un air sombre, tandis qu'il cherchait vainement à comprendre ce qu'Ethan Rayne pouvait bien faire dans le coin. Déjà, comment pouvait-il être dehors ? La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu parler de lui, l'Armée le tenait en détention plus étroitement surveillé que les joyaux de la Couronne…

Il se recoiffa d'une main nerveuse, en commençant deviner d'où venait le mauvais pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas.

— Il a laissé un pet' sur votre carrosserie ?

Complètement pris par surprise, Giles sursauta de frayeur en entendant à côté de son épaule le son d'une voix pourtant très aisément reconnaissable. Le rictus assorti apparut hélas dans son champ de vision bien avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se redonner une contenance.

— Désolé vieux, je ne voulais pas vous refiler une crise cardiaque…

Spike.

Évidemment, il fallait qu'il soit toujours là, à rôder dans les environs. Pour être près de Buffy et près de ses amis, tout en ne se montrant jamais.

Étrécissant ses paupières, Giles étudia le visage du vampire avec une froide curiosité et nota qu'il passait de son habituel petit sourire supérieur à un étrange malaise. Baissant les yeux, ce dernier attrapa un paquet de cigarettes dans sa proche et s'en alluma une avant d'inhaler profondément.

— Ils vous l'ont dit, alors ?

Giles ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout de même étonné car la nervosité n'était pas une émotion qu'il avait l'habitude d'associer avec Spike. Mais à sa décharge, il fallait reconnaître que l'adjonction brutale d'une âme pouvait certes causer des répercussions bizarres sur la personnalité d'un vampire.

— Oui, ils me l'ont dit.

Ce n'était pas peu dire que d'affirmer qu'il avait été surpris par la nouvelle. Pour un vampire, rechercher _volontairement_ la restitution de son âme, c'était du jamais vu. Il n'existait aucun précédent historique à la chose et il s'en était assuré en fouillant discrètement les archives du Conseil, quand Buffy lui avait parlé de la très récente « acquisition » de Spike. C'était d'une totale incongruité. Passé le premier choc et quand il avait pu y réfléchir à tête reposée, il avait pourtant réalisé s'il y avait un seul vampire au monde qui aurait pu vouloir une chose pareille, et ça ne pouvait être que Spike. Après tout, _dogmatique_ était son deuxième prénom.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de le revoir en face, Giles était surpris qu'il ne soit pas physiquement plus différent. Mais ses cheveux étaient toujours de ce même ridicule blond décoloré très eighties, ses vêtements toujours fauchés directement dans les surplus de _Matrix_ , encore que son long manteau fétiche manquât visiblement à l'appel. Il était manifestement toujours fumeur, et Giles aurait parié à dix contre un, qu'il buvait toujours comme un trou. Et par-dessus tout ça, toujours désespérément amoureux de Buffy – une autre miette d'information dont elle avait daigné lui faire l'aumône.

Combattant silencieusement son ardent désir d'attraper cette créature par le col pour exiger de connaître l'honorabilité de ses intentions envers sa Tueuse, Rupert s'éloigna sans un mot pour se diriger vers l'entrée de service de la boutique de magie.

— Et… c'est tout ?

Giles leva les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne vois pas bien ce que tu attends que je dise…

Le vampire lui emboîta le pas mais s'arrêta subitement en comprenant où il se rendait. Sa voix s'éleva d'un demi ton sous l'effet de la colère.

— Oh d'accord ! J'y suis ! J'aurais dû m'en douter… L'âme ne fait pas plus de différence pour vous que ça n'en fait pour elle. Vampire un jour, vampire toujours ! Pas vrai, l'Observateur ?

Pendant un bref instant, son agacement surpassa le besoin de s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien à l'intérieur et Giles fit volte-face, les yeux plissés comme deux froides petites fentes grises. Le visage de Spike affichait une rébellion presque puérile, comme un masque douloureux et colérique qui figeait ses traits pendant qu'il restait là, les épaules voûtées par la déception, à l'abri d'un coin d'ombre de la rue.

— Tu **_es_** toujours un vampire. Mais pour répondre à ta question, si. Ton âme fait une différence. Elle signifie que dorénavant, tu as le choix entre un style de vie brutal, cruel, marginal et d'une violence inimaginable – ou bien tout le contraire. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le moindre indice d'un quelconque changement. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu cherches toujours un moyen d'accéder à Buffy.

Giles coupa d'un geste la réponse furieuse de Spike avant même qu'il ne puisse la formuler.

— Si tu veux que Buffy commence à te traiter comme une personne, je te suggère de commencer à te comporter comme tel.

Et sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte de la Boutique de Magie pour y entrer.

oOo

Pendant un moment, il n'entendit qu'un épais silence et croyant qu'il était soudainement devenu sourd, il sentit la peur monter en lui comme un bain froid, grimpant rapidement depuis ses jambes pour l'engloutir. Ethan. Que leur avait-il fait ?

Puis un rire se mit à résonner. Celui de Buffy. Une sonorité brillante et heureuse qui envoya direct à son cerveau une bouffée de soulagement alors qu'il courait presque vers la salle d'entrainement pour la saluer.

Le nez au-dessus d'un énorme mug de café fumant qu'elle enveloppait de ses petites mains, elle avait tourné vers lui des yeux pleins de surprise d'abord, puis de ravissement étonné.

— Giles !

Et la voilà qui marchait vers lui, sans trop courir non plus, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte de bébé ours qui aurait pu lui rompre les côtes s'il n'y avait pas été préparé. En déposant un baiser sur sa tête, il sentit des larmes chaudes prêtes à jaillir de ses paupières, pendant qu'il contemplait la vision à la fois si familière et crève-cœur de la Boutique. Assise à la table de recherche, Dawn souriait, un livre largement ouvert devant elle, un mug de café chaud posé à sa droite. En face d'elle, Willow occupée à tremper un biscuit, avait l'air bien plus en forme et plus joyeuse que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée à l'aéroport deux mois plus tôt. Et puis le couple du bonheur : Alex dont le bras possessif enlaçait la taille fine d'Anya, tous deux souriant plus largement que le chat de Cheshire, et portant des mugs géants et fumants pleins de…

— Pourquoi tout le monde est-il en train de boire du café ?

Se réintéressant justement à sa tasse, Buffy relâcha un peu sa prise pour prendre une autre grande gorgée avant de le relâcher finalement.

— On aime le café !

Le ton haut-perché de sa voix lui parut étrange et Giles sentit soudain sa peau se hérisser pendant que son cerveau travaillait avec effort. Ethan Rayne. Ethan Rayne était là. Ethan Rayne était venu dans cette boutique. Et maintenant, Buffy se comportait bizarrement. Non minute… Ils avaient _tous_ l'air bizarre, avec cette couleur rose sur leurs joues et leurs yeux plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire. Qu'est-ce qui se tramait encore ici ? Bien sûr, ils pouvaient avoir pris beaucoup de retard dans leurs recherches mais ça n'expliquait pas…

— Mais Dawn aussi ? Depuis quand ?

Les regards surpris et confus convergeaient tous vers lui. Anya et Alex levèrent leurs mugs d'un bel ensemble pour les finir de concert. Dawn sourit, penchant la tête pendant qu'elle soufflait sur le sien.

— Hey, je ne suis plus une gamine vous savez ? Je peux boire du café.

Elle en prit aussi une grande goulée et fit claquer ses lèvres de satisfaction.

— En plus, il est délicieux !

Il y avait un truc de définitivement pas normal. En deux foulées, il fut près de la table et soulevait le filtre au-dessus de la cafetière qu'il n'avait jamais vue ici avant.

— D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ?

La voix d'Anya lui répondit, si aigue et tendue par la joie forcée qu'on aurait dit l'un des Chipmunks.

— Un homme l'a livrée ce matin. Il a dit que c'est vous qui l'aviez commandée.

— Quel homme ?

— Le livreur.

Il s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant le filtre, touillant son contenu d'un doigt pour qu'elle puisse bien voir la masse carbonisée d'herbes magiques qu'il y avait au fond. Alex se pencha pour y jeter un œil.

— C'est quoi ? Une nouvelle marque ?

Ethan Rayne. Ethan Rayne. Son nom tambourinait sous son crâne, pressant le sang jusqu'à ses tempes pour y drainer une migraine qui menaçait de le rendre aveugle.

— Anya, est-ce que tu as laissé ce livreur préparer le café ?

Sourcils légèrement froncés, elle lui sourit pourtant en essayant de lui reprendre gentiment la cafetière des mains.

— Oui, en fait. J'ai cru qu'il était comme ces vendeurs d'aspirateurs qui font toujours une démo. Il a dit qu'il voulait me montrer ce qu'on pouvait ressentir après une vraie bonne tasse de café.

La voix de Giles se fit coupante comme du silex quand il la força à le regarder et à arrêter d'essayer de lui reprendre le broc de café.

— Anya, est-ce que tu te rappelles s'il a dit quoi que ce soit d'autre ?

Elle fit la moue, hocha la tête et dit en se croisant les bras :

— Oui. Il a dit : c'est un mélange spécial rien que pour vous.

— Pour… vous ?

— Non pour _vous_. Il a dit qu'il vous connaissait et que vous apprécieriez sûrement de « retrouver un peu de ressort »…

Elle se mit à sourire, ravie d'avoir pu se souvenir de ses mots exacts.

— Maintenant Giles, arrêtez un peu de faire l'idiot… Est-ce qu'on peut en ravoir ?

Cette fois, il avait peur. Il détailla chaque visage pendant qu'il commençait à les voir tous _muter_. Dawn fut bien sûr la première. Elle tomba de sa chaise, les yeux arrondis comme des billes, le visage aplati, et ses cheveux raccourcis vertigineusement. Ses bras disparurent dans les manches de son sweatshirt.

Après un gémissement de banshee, Buffy se retrouva elle aussi par terre, les bras et les jambes pédalant vainement, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux.

— Giles ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les doigts d'Anya venaient de se crisper sur son bras avec angoisse, et ses yeux affolés contemplaient son mari devenu une petite créature brune et boulotte qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille, ouvrant grand les yeux sur eux.

— G… an…ya !

Sa voix était toute déformée, horriblement saccadée lorsqu'il essayait de parler, tout en tirant sur son chemisier avec sa pogne moite.

— Oh Seigneur ! Giles ! Enlevez-le ! Enlevez-le de moi !

La toute dernière à partir fut Willow, sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Soit elle en avait simplement moins bu que les autres, soit c'était en raison de sa force magique intérieure qui lui permettait de combattre l'enchantement. Il vit ses yeux briller quand la magie s'attaqua puissamment à elle, puis la paralyser en dépit de ses efforts pour lutter.

— Giles ! Aidez-m…

Sa voix s'éleva se perdit dans les aigus pendant qu'elle gisait elle aussi par terre, se tortillant et gigotant sous la douleur.

oOo

Encore sous le choc, il finit par réaliser qu'Anya pleurait la tête dans son épaule, étouffant des sanglots de détresse pendant qu'il la tenait serrée d'un bras tout en maintenant la créature Alex à distance grâce au broc de café chaud. A priori, elle n'avait pas été affectée par la potion et il tourna brièvement son visage sur le côté pour vérifier. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais à part cela, elle n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours Anya.

— Est-ce que… c'est fini ?

Sa voix chevrotait et elle continuait à s'agripper à lui, même s'il l'avait relâchée, pour reculer d'un pas afin d'embrasser la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Le plancher était recouvert d'un tas de vêtements où de petites formes frissonnantes se serraient frileusement, toutes pas plus grandes qu'un chien de taille moyenne. Giles sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher pendant que ses sourcils se tordaient en un froncement horrifié.

— Oh mon Dieu !

Anya semblait à deux doigts de l'hystérie, et prête à remettre ça.

— Oh mon Dieu, Giles… Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Oh… Giles… Qui a fait… ça ?

Ethan Rayne. Ethan Rayne. Rien que son nom empoisonnait tout son système, pulsant à travers lui comme un diesel qui n'attendrait que la mise à feu.

Alors comme ça son vieux camarade manquait à Ethan ? Avait-il cru pouvoir faire revenir le Ripper qu'il avait été, juste pour le plaisir de flanquer partout une joyeuse pagaille ensemble ? C'était quoi le plan, Ethan ? Tu ne pouvais pas vaincre Giles alors tu as pensé que tu pouvais élever Ripper ?

L'un d'entre eux se remit à pleurer et la culpabilité se mit à le tarauder. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Absolument rien n'aurait pu lui permettre d'anticiper ça. Ethan Rayne était responsable. Et Ethan Rayne paierait, cette fois peut-être de sa vie.

Un bruit dans son dos le fit sursauter et il se retourna par réflexe, le pot à café menaçant.

— Hey, mais faites un peu gaffe ! Vous pourriez ébouillanter quelqu'un avec ça !

Spike se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, une cigarette toujours pendue aux lèvres et les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches.

— Écoutez, je sais ce que vous allez me répondre mais j'ai quand même un truc à vous dire.

— Spike…

— Non, attendez. Vous avez peut-être raison à propos du fait que je voulais juste mon âme pour me rapprocher de Buffy et tout ça… mais… le truc c'est que…

Il s'arrêta net au beau milieu de sa phrase, frappé à la vue des créatures qui jonchaient le sol de la boutique de magie. De petites créatures mal peignées et nues, avec de grands yeux, des bouches ouvertes baveuses et de minuscules petits doigts. Il les considéra pendant un moment avec la mimique effarée la plus théâtrale que Giles ait jamais contemplée de toute sa vie.

— Par l'enfer !

Les sourcils du vampire s'étaient arqués dangereusement quand il avait reconnu tout d'abord la veste de Buffy, et étaient montés encore d'un cran avec plus d'incrédulité, en découvrant la version haute comme trois pommes et toute nue d'une Tueuse de deux ans qu'il avait juré d'aimer jusqu'à la mort.

— Non mais qui diable a eu l'idée de les faire tous redevenir gamins !


	2. C2 : Juste très agaçant

**Chapitre 2 : Juste très agaçant**

Les bébés, ça n'avait jamais été son truc. Par contre, les enfants, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il s'était toujours senti privilégié de faire partie du système éducatif, même de façon indirecte. De pouvoir prendre soin de leurs jeunes esprits impressionnables, d'assister à l'édification et au modelage de leur psyché en développement… Les jeunes adultes étaient de fascinantes et magnifiques créatures. En revanche, il trouvait les bébés plutôt dégoûtants.

— Elle a besoin de faire son rot. Vous ne vous y prenez pas bien.

La voix d'Anya ne semblait plus totalement sous contrôle avec des résonances légèrement acariâtres. Pourtant, comme à l'accoutumée en période de crise, on pouvait compter sur son habituelle confiance en béton armé pour revenir au triple galop. Confrontée à l'inconnu, elle était de celles qui faisaient face. Mieux, elle se retroussait les manches, prenait la mesure de la situation et les choses à bras le corps. Comment s'en étonner ? Plus d'un millier d'années de jugeote populaire sous-tendait chacune de ses décisions.

— Vous la secouez, vous voyez… comme ça !

Malgré tout, il fallait bien reconnaitre que question bébés, c'était un vrai danger public.

S'ébrouant brusquement de son état semi-comateux, Giles s'avança et reprit au démon de vengeance le petit corps gigotant de son fiancé. Il essaya de ne pas dévisager trop fixement les traits familiers de l'enfant pendant qu'il le remettait la tête à l'endroit. Sa petite voix qui conservait pourtant la même sonorité franche et légèrement nasillarde se mit à protester :

— G… anya… encore ! Encore !

Et la seconde d'après, il vomissait comme un geyser.

Les paupières rétrécies et les bras croisés réprobativement sur la poitrine, Anya observait platement la flaque de vomi grossir entre eux à vue d'œil.

— Hors de question que je nettoie ça, l'avertit-elle. C'est entièrement de _votre_ faute. Il allait très bien jusqu'à ce que vous le retourniez…

— Mais vous le teniez la tête en bas !

— C'est comme ça qu'ils faisaient dans _60 Minutes_. Et ils secouaient aussi. En plus, Alex aime bien être à l'envers.

— Alex aime aussi prélever le contenu de ses oreilles pour l'étaler sur le tiroir-caisse mais j'ai cru remarquer que vous ne l'avez pas laissé faire bien longtemps, pourtant ? persifla-t-il vexé par tant de mauvaise foi.

Face à la froideur condescendante des prunelles d'Anya, il ressentit cependant assez vite monter en lui un désir presque irrépressible de lui arracher son foutu pendentif du cou et de le talocher frénétiquement jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse en poussière.

— Giles. Je crois qu'on peut affirmer sans crainte que de nous tous, je suis probablement – et de loin – la plus qualifiée dans ce domaine... En plus, je suis une femme, ce qui me rend par nature plus capable. Donc pourquoi ne me laisseriez-vous pas régler les questions de baby-sitting ?

La petite boule rose et joufflue qu'était Dawn se mit soudain à vagir de désespoir, ses mains déchirant l'air en une folle imitation de l'enfant qui a besoin d'être changé. Venait-elle de comprendre ce que ça impliquait ?

Un seul coup d'œil sur l'impassibilité d'Anya lui confirma aussitôt ses soupçons. Elle haussa un sourcil en direction de l'enfant en larmes et puisqu'il ne répondait pas immédiatement, elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour préciser :

— Malgré tout, je pense que la gestion du pipi de Dawn devrait relever de votre périmètre.

— Non mais… hey ! Dites… !

D'un bel ensemble, tous les deux se retournèrent vers Spike qui était à moitié accroupi par terre pendant qu'il prenait appui sur ses mains, l'air de souffrir terriblement du dos.

— Quand vous aurez fini de vous crêper le chignon… je n'aurais rien contre petit coup de main !

Le motif de sa requête resta quelque peu obscur, jusqu'à ce que la tête d'une mini-Buffy émerge juste au-dessus de la sienne, une touffe de cheveux blond platine coincée entre les dents. S'ébrouant de droite à gauche, elle laissa s'échapper un cri primal féroce et Spike glapit de douleur.

— Pour l'amour de Dieu, l'un de vous deux va-t-il la faire descendre de là ? Elle a beau être grande comme un chihuahua, elle a quand même les mâchoires d'un putain de rottweiler…

Bien sûr, ça aurait été vraiment très tentant de la laisser là où elle était, mais Giles savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Même si Spike était toujours pourvu de sa puce, il lui aurait été facile de blesser une enfant aussi petite, et la migraine qui s'en serait suivie aurait promis d'être accablante.

En voyant le vampire se tortiller vainement pour éviter les attaques de la petite Buffy, un fin sourire jouait pourtant sur les lèvres de l'Observateur. Le bon côté des choses, c'était ça pouvait toujours lui apprendre à se maitriser…

— Giles ! aboya Anya en le faisant sursauter.

Tâchant de séparer à bout de bras la querelle d'un Alex et d'une Willow un peu trop bagarreurs, elle était le portrait craché des mères exténuées de l'East End de sa jeunesse. Les vergetures en moins.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit… Nous pouvons nous charger de ça. _Vous_ , vous devez essayer de retrouver cet homme !

L'homme ? Ah oui, Ethan ! Une relecture brève mais attentive de ses encyclopédies botaniques complètes lui avait confirmé ce qu'il savait déjà fort bien : le sort était irréversible pour toute autre main que celle qui l'avait lancé. Or c'était le sort et la main d'Ethan Rayne, donc…

Rassemblant à la hâte quelques ingrédients qu'il jeta dans un sac, Rupert fit un geste pour attraper son manteau. Il arrêta aussitôt son mouvement avec une grimace : dans le dos, une tache collante de mauvais augure s'étalait généreusement sur le cachemire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il porte du cachemire ?

— Et qu'est-ce que nous sommes supposés faire pendant que vous partez en vadrouille ? Tenir le fort, je suppose ? s'enquit Spike d'un ton accusateur.

La liste des dommages qu'il avait déjà subis se bornant en tout et pour tout à un manteau tâché de vomi, Giles voulut bien convenir que ça pouvait paraître un peu mesquin. Il tenta quand même son bon vieux regard glacial maison, oubliant mais un peu vite que Spike y était tout simplement imperméable.

— Oh, mais pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, vieux… C'est votre crétin de copain addict au mojo qui nous a collés dans cette merde. Ça ne serait que justice que vous chargiez de régler tout ça… si on peut parler de charge. Alors que diriez-vous si je…

Il ne put finir sa phrase et poussa un ignoble juron.

Giles réprima un sourire de satisfaction. Spike manifestement en proie à un martyre silencieux, venait de s'écrouler par terre enveloppant d'un geste protecteur ses parties brutalisées : un coup de poing opportun de Buffy venait de viser juste au bon endroit et au bon moment. Sympa de voir qu'il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas par ici !…

Se saisissant de son écharpe, il darda vers Anya une prunelle d'avertissement.

— Souvenez-vous : nous ne savons pas à quel point ce sort affecte leur état d'esprit. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient en fait désorientés et effrayés…

Un bref instant, il crut que le cri strident de Willow abondait dans son sens, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suivi d'un : _« Ahhh ! Ça pue ! Alex a fait caca ! Cacaaa ! »._

— … et qui plus est, nous ne savons pas quels souvenirs ils vont en conserver. Leurs émotions sont forcément fragiles en ce moment et vous devez veiller à être gentils avec eux…

La gorge de Spike laissa s'échapper un nouveau grondement sourd quand les petits doigts de Willow lui tirèrent les cheveux pour lui faire quitter sa position fœtale. Ce dernier conseil était tout particulièrement valable pour lui.

— Surtout… Essayez de garder votre sang-froid.

Les sourcils du vampire se tordirent dans son visage crispé tandis qu'il se rendait à son nouveau tortionnaire avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort. Tâchant d'ignorer les petits doigts poisseux pris dans ses cheveux, il lança à Giles un regard furieux et plein de reproche.

— Vous savez vieux… j'ai fait des tas de trucs horribles dans ma vie, mais je n'ai encore jamais frappé un gamin…

Le sourire sardonique de l'Observateur l'empêcha de développer et ce dernier pivota impérialement avant de sortir en lâchant :

— Oui pour sûr. Parce que les _manger_ leur laissait beaucoup moins de séquelles psychologiques…

* * *

A ce moment-là, il n'aurait pas été vraiment contre l'idée de pouvoir bénéficier encore de l'aide précieuse qu'aurait pu offrir l'Initiative, mais il se morigéna vite. Les méthodes traditionnelles de détection étaient peut-être lentes mais au bout du compte, elles restaient tout aussi efficaces. Assis et tenant maladroitement une fiole de liquide dans la main gauche, il versa un peu de son contenu sur le sol en le laissant goutter à l'intérieur du cercle de sable qu'il avait dessiné devant lui. Le doux chuintement du sort de localisation se fit entendre, renforcé par la récente proximité de son sujet de recherche.

Ethan était un être passablement routinier et pouvoir se souvenir brusquement ce détail l'avait finalement conduit jusqu'ici, dans ce même repaire aux lits pleins de puces où son ami élisait domicile à chacune de ses visites. La rude matrone de la réception avait reconnu sa description immédiatement.

Oui M. Rayne était venu, oui, mais il avait quitté les lieux quelques jours plus tôt, assez précipitamment. Il semblait terriblement pressé de partir pour régler une affaire ailleurs, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de laisser un gros pourboire, en vrai gentleman.

Un gentleman. Giles n'avait pu se retenir d'aboyer un rire abrupt en entendant celle-là. Bien sûr, qu'Ethan était un gentleman, bien éduqué et courtois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vous plante un couteau dans le dos et ne se mette à le tourner vicieusement…

De temps en temps, il se demandait encore quel genre d'abject petit con il avait pu être à l'adolescence pour avoir fraternisé avec ce sombre crétin. Mais généralement la mémoire lui revenait vite et il soupirait en signe de mortification rétrospective. La stricte vérité, c'était que Rayne et lui étaient exactement du même tonneau. Fier de glander à Hampstead Heath toutes les nuits et de déblatérer sur son état de « Seigneur de Toutes Ténèbres » et de « plus grand et puissant sorcier que la terre de Clapham ait jamais porté ». Ça aurait pu être risible si ça n'avait pas été si terriblement vrai.

Parce que contrairement à beaucoup d'autres adolescents qui les avaient suivis et précédés, eux ne faisaient pas semblant. Pour leur petit groupe de lycéens naïfs, les « pouvoirs des ténèbres » n'avaient été que trop réels et quand ces dernières en avaient eu fini de jouer avec eux, qu'avaient-elles fait ? Elles les avaient attrapés et les avaient avalés tout crus.  
Ils étaient tous morts à présent. Chacun d'entre eux. Tous excepté Ethan, et lui-même.

La fumée crachota puis brilla d'une lueur blanche en commençant à tracer un chemin. Le cercle de sable représentait Sunnydale en miniature et des filaments de lumière se répandaient depuis sa position pour y montrer la route qu'Ethan avait prise, et où il se trouvait actuellement. Il était donc toujours à proximité. Toujours incapable de s'empêcher de contempler l'étendue du désastre, comme un vrai fils du chaos qu'il était.

En se remettant debout, Giles entendit ses jointures craquer en signe de protestation et il laissa échapper une plainte. Il n'était qu'un homme seul. Sans réels moyens de défense et ce qui était pire, sans Ibuprofène. Accommodant difficilement sur le sort magique qui se dispersait lentement, il massa sa tempe avec son poignet et prit une décision. Ethan n'allait pas s'envoler maintenant et il se sentirait bien plus rassuré de lui faire face en portant quelque chose de gros, potentiellement fatal, et si possible avec un bord bien tranchant. Et il se trouvait qu'il connaissait justement l'arme parfaite pour ça.

* * *

A ses yeux, Revello Drive était comme une vieille amie, bien qu'elle fût désormais toujours nimbée d'une certaine tristesse quand il y revenait. Tant de visages amis y manquaient aujourd'hui à l'appel. Le porche du 1620 était allumé et il sourit en se souvenant de l'odeur de l'entrée. Souvent c'était l'arôme chaud et réconfortant du plat de la semaine mitonné par Joyce ou plus occasionnellement, celui des petits-déjeuners expérimentaux de Dawn.

Après avoir garé son insultante voiture de location sur le trottoir, il s'arrêta un instant pour chercher dans sa poche intérieure la clé qu'il y conservait toujours. Il resterait juste le temps de se reprendre, de s'équiper dans l'arsenal de Buffy et il repartirait.

Une fois en haut des marches de la véranda, il aperçut par la fenêtre le scintillement d'une télévision qui attira son attention et il s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

La pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre, simplement éclairée par l'écran dont les couleurs brillantes jetaient des ombres aux formes folles un peu partout : quelqu'un regardait des dessins animés. Une silhouette sombre bougea un peu sur le canapé et il eut soudain la bouche sèche en reconnaissant les cheveux blonds de Spike. L'expression qu'il arborait était d'une autosatisfaction dérangeante, tandis qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine un bébé grassouillet. Dawn.

Il y avait pourtant un truc qui clochait dans ce tableau. Le bébé était trop tranquille, et le visage au sourire de loup trop près de lui avait la bouche souillée par un genre de tache suspicieuse.

Oh. Bon Dieu !

Il franchit le seuil d'un bond, cherchant des yeux un missile de bois avant même d'avoir pu mettre la main sur le petit corps pâle et rebondi du bébé, s'insultant copieusement et silencieusement pour avoir été si terriblement stupide. Laisser un enfant sans défense aux bons soins d'un serial killer, quelle magnifique jugeote, Rupert ! Vraiment, le Conseil serait impressionné.

Spike s'était redressé d'un coup sous la surprise, les pupilles toutes ensauvagées et sa bouche béant dans un grotesque gribouillage rouge…

— Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Un mugissement de sirène se mit à saturer d'un coup toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.

— Par l'Enfer ! Mais elle venait juste de s'endormir, abruti !

Dawn criait ! Et si elle criait, c'est qu'elle était en vie ! Comme elle y allait de bon cœur en prenant une belle couleur rose foncé, il réalisa qu'il aurait presque aimé qu'elle ne le soit plus…

Les mains passées autour de sa taille, il essaya de la calmer, avant de la tendre à nouveau à un Spike furibond. Haussant son sourcil à cicatrice, le vampire se croisa les bras et puis le planta là pour aller se laisser tomber sur le canapé et zapper sur CNN.

— Oh que non. Vous l'avez réveillée, maintenant vous la gardez !

Portant le bébé braillard à bout de bras, Giles regagna la cuisine pour y trouver une Anya méconnaissable, penchée par-dessus le comptoir à petit-déjeuner. Des vaguelettes de cheveux blonds humides de transpiration pendaient autour de son visage rose, une trace brune suspecte s'étalait sur sa joue. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle l'accueillit avec un soulagement visible :

— Oh Dieu merci ! Vous avez trouvé un antidote ?

Il balaya des yeux la cuisine avec une certaine inquiétude. Des conserves de fruits et de macaronis au fromage jonchaient le lino comme des douilles usagées, une trace orange décorait toute la largeur d'un pan de mur, et en prime, toutes les assiettes de la famille Summers semblaient posées en équilibre précaire sur la moindre surface disponible…

— Mais… qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire au juste ?

— Je leur donne à manger ! Buffy est très difficile, vous saviez ça ? Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Elle le toisait comme le dernier des idiots quand il réalisa qu'il tenait toujours Dawn devant lui comme si c'était une petite bombe. Il avait bien essayé de se rappeler la bonne façon de soutenir sa tête et ses jambes mais ça rendait mal et très bizarre entre ses mains, pas du tout comme ça aurait dû être, il en était sûr.

— Passez-la-moi.

En tendant le paquet vagissant à Anya, il observa comme le bébé se calmait presque instantanément, en réponse à l'assurance maternelle du démon. Mais il débordait bien trop de reconnaissance pour se froisser du sourire supérieur qu'elle affichait à cette minute.

— Où sont les autres ? s'enquit-il.

— Spike a joué à cheval avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne tiennent plus debout. Il ferait un baby-sitter formidable, vous savez ? Si l'on fait abstraction du problème de ses références…

Un léger rire sortit tout seul de la gorge de Giles mais fut vite réprimé au souvenir de sa réaction initiale face à l'apparition de Spike.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à sa bouche ?

— Je crois bien que c'est « Fille de joie ». Willow et Buffy lui ont fait un relooking beauté.

Elle pressa le pas pour quitter la pièce et Giles se fit la remarque qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu faire ça. Elle balançait légèrement des hanches en se détournant de lui, défilant d'une manière très professionnelle, Dawn sur un bras pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers. La tête un peu vide, il lui emboita le pas. De toute façon, il devait faire un tour aux toilettes avant de continuer à rechercher Ethan.

Depuis le canapé en bas, Spike lui décocha une œillade noire et préventive :

— Hé là… Vous avez intérêt à ne pas réveiller aussi les autres petits chieurs, ronchonna-t-il avant de porter sa bière à ses lèvres d'un air renfrogné.

— Je m'efforcerai de rester silencieux.

.

Anya commenta en chuchotant que ce serait une bonne idée, et pour je ne sais quelle raison, ces deux-là lui rappelèrent brusquement les parents d'Alex. Son père bourru, toujours la bouteille à la main, et sa mère complètement lessivée, les yeux cernés et hantés par la défaite. Il se demanda ce que l'Alex adulte pourrait penser de la comparaison, et sourit intérieurement à l'idée que ça donnerait une bonne explication à son animosité tenace envers Spike...

En haut des escaliers, il fit une pause pour retirer ses chaussures et faire un minimum de bruit, avant de remonter tout le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, vers la chambre de Buffy. A l'intérieur, les lumières étaient baissées et trois petites bosses identiques soulevaient le couvre-pied du lit double. Anya ressortit de la chambre de Dawn, sans le bébé, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier de fortune.

— Elle a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Jamais je n'aurais cru voir Dawn faire ça un jour.

Ils restèrent là, debout côte à côte pendant un moment, à contempler la scène.

— On devrait peut-être prendre des photos. C'est ce que font les gens, non ? Quand ils voient les enfants faire quelque chose d'adorable ?

Giles faillit sourire avant de se rappeler que c'était loin d'être une situation heureuse, et pour aucun d'entre eux. Sans réfléchir, il retira ses lunettes et commença à nettoyer les verres minutieusement.

— Vous n'aimez pas les bébés, hein Giles ?

Stupéfait, il releva les yeux pour la trouver en train de le dévisager avec un peu de curiosité. Elle désigna ses mains.

— Vous faites toujours ça quand vous êtes nerveux. Vous les trouvez repoussants ?

Il bredouilla sous son regard intimidant, déjà fatigué d'avoir à fournir une réponse honnête :

— Non pas repoussants, non, commença-t-il en bataillant un peu avant de céder. Juste… juste complètement terrifiants.

— Oh.

Ça, c'était la réaction qu'il suscitait toujours. Chez tout le monde. Et elle provoquait à chaque fois le même et immuable tiraillement de honte et d'irritation.

Personne ne comprenait jamais quand vous disiez que vous n'aimiez pas les bébés. Il se rappelait les innombrables fois où des amis, devenus heureux parents, lui avaient tendu leurs enfants, aux petites faces rouges déformées par les pleurs et qu'il avait refusé de les prendre en reculant prudemment. Il marmonnait toutes ces platitudes que les brutes inhumaines de son genre sortaient toujours. « Je n'ai vraiment pas le truc avec les bébés », « J'ai les mains froides » ou le toujours efficace « Je couve début de grippe ». Les Anglais aimaient leurs bébés, aimaient les montrer, aimaient presser leurs petits corps mouillés et collants sur vos genoux pris par surprise avec un « Oh mais on dirait que tu lui plais » même quand de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

Il était incontestablement un monstre.

A son avis, les femmes étaient les pires. Il fallait voir leur tête lorsqu'il leur avouait tout ! Leurs badinages enjoués sur l'avenir en venaient toujours fatalement à évoquer les enfants et à ce sujet, il avait toujours veillé à faire connaitre très clairement sa position. Buffy comme Dawn lui avaient souvent demandé pourquoi il ne s'était jamais marié. Seigneur ! Même Joyce avait essayé de le caser une fois avec une de ses ennuyeuses amies de la galerie.

Il leur avait toujours dit la même chose. La vie d'un Observateur était faite de solitude. Comme celui de la Tueuse, son rôle était secret et solitaire, avec peu de place pour quiconque en ignorerait les dangers. Parce que si elles les connaissaient, elles ne resteraient pas. Jamais il ne leur disait que si elles pouvaient dépasser leurs peurs, il en valait la peine, pour la bonne et simple raison que leurs rêves d'avenir seraient alors immanquablement réduits en miettes à cause des défauts de sa personnalité.

La voix d'Anya interrompit ses pensées, étrangement gentille et surprise.

— Vous avez peur d'eux ?

C'était probablement la première personne à l'exprimer tout haut sans se moquer de lui. Il replaça sa monture sur son nez et poussa pour la remettre bien en place.

— Peut-être. Ils ont l'air si… fragiles, non ? C'est une telle responsabilité. Les parents qui vous les tendent, c'est tout leur futur qu'ils remettent entre vos mains, dit-il en secouant la tête. Comment courir le risque de briser cela ?

Il laissa errer son regard sur les petites silhouettes endormies dont il se sentait responsable et s'autorisa un petit sourire. Peut-être qu'il y avait là quelque chose de pas si mal fichu dans l'Univers car à travers son rôle d'Observateur de Buffy, il avait trouvé précisément la famille qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisée à créer.

— Je suis sûre que beaucoup de gens ressentent la même chose, Giles. C'est naturel.

La main d'Anya reposait gentiment sur son bras et elle la retira après un moment, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Sa capacité à comprendre les humains le surprenait vraiment souvent.

— Vous croyez ? demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard plein d'espoir.

Mais alors elle pencha la tête, en fronçant les sourcils pour regarder à nouveau dans la chambre.

— Non, pas vraiment. Je dis ça juste pour que vous vous sentiez mieux.

Levant les yeux au ciel avec irritation, Giles se détourna pour entrer dans la salle de bains mais sur son bras une poigne de fer, qui laisserait probablement des bleus, venait de le retenir. Il desserra la prise en grimaçant de douleur avant de remarquer l'expression de son visage.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Écoutez.

Elle penchait la tête de côté avec une grande attention et il se surprit à l'imiter, avant de perdre rapidement patience.

— Je n'entends rien du tout !

— Exactement : aucune respiration. Ils ne respirent pas.

Deux enjambées lui suffirent pour aller repousser les couvertures du lit et découvrir trois oreillers identiques qui les dévisageaient silencieusement. Un cri stupéfait mourut dans la gorge de Rupert lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce que signifiait cette supercherie. Les Scoobies étaient bien trop jeunes pour avoir fait ça tout seuls. Debout près du lit, ses yeux verts follement dilatés par la peur, le visage d'Anya était le vivant portrait de la terreur maternelle pendant qu'elle tordait l'innocente couverture entre ses mains.

— Ils sont partis ! Ils sont tous partis, Rupert ! Mais où est-ce qu'ils ont pu aller ? Il n'y a pas un seul Toys 'R' Us à des kilomètres !

Il ferma les yeux mais sa voix froide était calme.

— Anya, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'ils ont été… kidnappés.

— Kidnappés ? Mais qui pourrait vouloir faire ça ?

Soulevant le couvercle du coffre d'armurerie de Buffy, Giles y choisit le meilleur assistant pour un interrogatoire musclé et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense que c'est une question que je vais adorer poser à Ethan Rayne.

 _(A suivre)_


	3. C3 : Le sourire du chat

**Chapitre 3 : Le sourire du chat**

Stupide. Il avait été vraiment stupide.

Tout à l'extrême confusion causée par le café dévoyé, Giles avait oublié de prendre en compte un autre aspect très important de la personnalité de son vieil ami : Ethan était passé maître dans l'art de brouiller les pistes. Rupert avait présumé que le sortilège de jeunesse lui était destiné parce que c'était ce qu'avait dit Anya – information qu'elle tenait, bien sûr, d'Ethan lui-même….

 _« Il a dit que c'était un mélange spécial… juste pour vous »_

Comme de juste, il s'était alors imaginé que les Scoobies n'avaient été que les malheureux dommages collatéraux du petit cadeau de Raynes. Mais à présent, il n'en était plus si sûr. Ethan saurait bien quoi faire de très jeunes versions enfantines de la Tueuse et de ses amis, mais sa main à couper que ce n'était pas pour les faire poser dans des catalogues de layette !

Son esprit travaillait et chaque pièce du puzzle commençait à s'emboiter. Le visage d'Ethan quand il l'avait vu dans la ruelle avait affiché de la surprise, de l'alarme, puis une panique totale : il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Giles soit là, dans la boutique de magie, ou même à Sunnydale. Et pourquoi aurait-il dû ? Il n'avait aucun moyen connaître le projet de mariage, ou de l'arrivée de Rupert la nuit précédente. Personne n'était au courant excepté le jeune couple.

Et maintenant qu'il commençait à examiner ses souvenirs, même le van qu'il conduisait était surprenant. Allons, un tout nouveau Mercedes d'un noir d'encre avec des vitres teintées. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de véhicule qu'Ethan utilisait d'habitude, son style c'était beaucoup plus le camping-car rouillé... Non.

Il fronça les sourcils en comprenant enfin ce qui se passait vraiment. Quelqu'un d'autre était derrière toute cette affaire. Quelqu'un d'autre finançait l'opération d'Ethan Rayne.

Il jura silencieusement. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas posé ces questions depuis le début ? Bien sûr, c'était difficile de penser clairement quand on était assailli par des enfants braillards et par l'odeur du vomi tiède. Mais impossible d'imaginer que le bonhomme ait pu s'échapper du quartier de haute sécurité d'une prison militaire sans une quelconque forme d'assistance… Et comme ses contacts ici en Amérique étaient presque essentiellement tous démoniaques, il y avait gros à parier que le Consulat britannique n'était pas impliqué. À tous les coups, Ethan avait dû passer un accord avec des hommes de l'ombre, et un service de ce genre avait toujours un certain prix.

Giles se dirigea résolument vers l'entrée principale de la résidence Summers. Descendant les marches deux par deux, il tomba sur un vampire à l'air très anxieux et particulièrement irritable qui lui bloquait ostensiblement le passage. Les cris de détresse d'Anya avaient rameuté Spike au galop et à cette minute, il avait bien la tête de quelqu'un de fin prêt à prendre les responsables à partie et à les réduire en pièces. En toutes petites pièces.

— Vous croyez que votre ancien pote les a enlevés, c'est ça ? Admettons… Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention d'en faire ?

La pupille de Giles était dure pendant qu'il le contournait pour saisir la poignée de la porte.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais quoi que ce soit, je ne vais pas le laisser faire.

Un profond grondement menaçant résonna dans la poitrine de Spike et Rupert n'attendit pas pour reculer avec inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été, à proprement parler, la cible du caractère féroce de William le Sanglant mais il n'avait pas très envie de découvrir là tout de suite ce que ça faisait. Les yeux du vampire étincelaient d'un bleu azur où se perdaient deux pupilles réduites à deux points charbonneux.

— Vous voulez dire _nous_ , bien sûr. Nous n'allons pas le laisser faire. Ce bâtard a prévu de faire Dieu sait quoi à trois personnes pour lesquelles il se trouve que je m'inquiète…

Un bref instant, l'intensité de son regard vacilla lorsqu'il reconsidéra sa dernière phrase, inclinant sa tête pensive sur le côté.

— …Bon en fait, une seule personne pour laquelle je m'inquiète et deux sur lesquels je ne pisserais pas même s'ils étaient en feu, mais…

Giles grinça des dents silencieusement et chercha à nouveau à atteindre la porte.

— Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée générale. Va juste te chercher une arme et dépêche-toi un peu.

Le vampire bondit vers les escaliers et l'attention de Giles fut retenue par la silhouette d'Anya debout tout en haut des marches. Elle enlaçait possessivement Dawn, serrée dans une couverture comme un petit paquet, qu'elle berçait pendant que celle-ci pleurait par intermittence, en ouvrant et fermant ses petits poings dans le vide.

— Trouvez-le, Giles.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent. Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir la rassurer avec un appel au calme mais il avait beau essayer, rien ne sortait. Elle se passa une main sur la figure en continuant à le fixer avec des yeux humides.

— Il faut que vous le retrouviez. Il le faut. Il n'a peut-être que deux ans et demie mais…

Un ciel d'orage assombrit soudain les pupilles du de l'ancien démon vengeur.

— … je jure devant Dieu que je vais le tuer s'il ne m'épouse pas demain !

* * *

— Seigneur ! Et vous dites que vous avez _payé_ pour ça ?

La réaction de Spike face à sa voiture de location était d'une irritante retenue et Giles réalisa que l'inquiétude du vampire pouvait bien être sincère après tout. Au début, il avait cru que son affection pour Buffy n'était qu'une illusion, une simple passade de démon qui virait à l'obsession. Mais après sa mort, quand il avait répétitivement prouvé sans relâche qu'il était de leur côté, Giles avait bien été obligé de revoir sa position. Cela n'avait pas été simple d'accepter qu'une créature vampirique puisse avoir de vraies émotions humaines, mais une fois encore, Spike n'avait jamais été le prototype du démon lambda. Il s'était battu pour ravoir son âme et il l'avait gagnée. Aux yeux de certains, cela le rendait remarquable et lui accordait le droit d'être traité comme une personne. Le truc c'était que Giles n'était pas certain de faire partie du nombre des convaincus.

— Alors, vous savez où se trouve la cachette de ce Rayne ? Ou bien on va juste faire des tours dans le quartier jusqu'à ce qu'on entende résonner la Complainte du Mauvais Garçon ?

— J'ai lancé un sort de localisation dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il est à peu près à trois kilomètres, au Sud Sud-Ouest de la ville. Je serai averti lorsque nous nous rapprocherons du lieu précis.

Spike lui décocha un regard noir dans la faible lueur du parking.

— C'était il y a presque _une heure_. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il est toujours là-bas ?

Giles serra les dents gravement, mit le pommeau sur la position Drive et démarra dans un crissement de pneus qui le laissa particulièrement insatisfait.

— A toutes les fêtes où nous sommes allés, Ethan était toujours le dernier à partir et il fallait le mettre dehors bien après que tout le monde soit déjà rentré chez lui. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il n'ira nulle part avant que toute cette affaire ne soit définitivement terminée.

* * *

La résidence avait l'air étrangement familière vue depuis l'arrière, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi avant de remarquer l'expression troublée de Spike. C'était là qu'avait habité Angel autrefois. Le même bâtiment où il avait été emmené des années auparavant et où il avait subi des heures de torture de la main même d'Angelus. Même aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait encore de rêver de cette nuit-là, de cette brûlante et délicate souffrance quand les fils chauffés au rouge avaient été glissés sous ses ongles et de l'odeur écœurante de la kératine brûlée. Malgré toute sa résolution, il sentit ses nerfs défaillir un moment à la pensée de pénétrer à nouveau dans ce lieu.

— Faut reconnaître que votre pote, même s'il est plutôt sur la bonne voie question chaos et compagnie, il a par contre de vrais goûts de chiottes en immobilier…

La petite remarque mordante de Spike le força à revenir à ce qui l'entourait et il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, inquiet qu'il ait pu ressentir son appréhension et qu'il ne se mette à chercher à en savoir plus. Le vampire lui rendit son regard calmement, avant de hausser le sourcil comme une question muette.

— Alors c'est quoi le plan maintenant, l'Observateur ? Puisque c'est vous le boss, _et cetera_ ?

C'était quoi le plan ? Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'en avait pas forcément un de bien précis. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient la moindre idée du genre de créature, ou de créatures, auxquelles Ethan aurait pu s'allier, ou à quel genre d'ennemi ils allaient peut-être devoir faire face. Tout ce qu'ils avaient pour eux c'était deux haches au design impressionnant, un dentier bien aiguisé et quelques pouvoirs magiques empruntés dont il n'était pas sûr qu'ils fonctionnent… Levant les yeux sur l'intimidante façade grise de la vieille demeure, Giles ressentit la sensation familière qui reprenait le contrôle sur lui. Elle diffusait partout sa froide détermination qu'il accueillit comme une vieille amie. Il sourit tranquillement pour lui-même :

— Pas de plan.

Spike cligna des yeux tandis que son second sourcil remontait au niveau du premier.

— Alors pardon de demander, mon pote… mais on va faire comment ? En impro totale et c'est tout !? questionna-t-il d'un air rien moins qu'exaspéré.

Le vampire nota avec surprise que les deux yeux gris qui lui faisaient face ne ressemblaient plus du tout à ceux de l'Observateur. Il se souvenait bien avoir déjà eu à faire face à ce Giles précis, après l'incident impliquant la Tueuse et Dru... A l'époque, il avait essayé de s'en tirer d'une pirouette et de faire amende honorable auprès des Scoobies… juste avant de se retrouver brutalement plaqué au mur et épinglé par le même regard d'acier qui le fixait aujourd'hui. Du coup, il était plutôt content de ne pas en être la cible cette fois-ci.

— Je ne sais pas ce que toi tu as prévu de faire… mais pour ma part, je suis parti pour tuer Ethan Rayne.

* * *

A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était _saturée_ de magie.

Même si Rupert n'avait pas été intégralement réceptif à ce genre de pouvoirs, il était presque certain qu'il aurait été capable de les ressentir. L'air en crépitait presque et une vague odeur d'ozone s'élevait des fondations mêmes du bâtiment. Vérifiant derrière lui, il vit Spike qui se déplaçait dans un certain inconfort avant qu'il ne s'adosse contre une alcôve toute proche de la porte d'entrée. Il devina que pour lui, la sensation était probablement encore plus désagréable car la magie noire pouvait affecter les démons de façon presque physiologique. Avec inquiétude, il attira son attention mais malgré son malaise évident, le vampire le rassura d'un regard avec un petit coup de tête en réponse à sa question tacite. Non. Il allait bien. Ils pouvaient continuer.

Equilibrant le poids de sa hache qu'il tenait à deux mains, Giles pénétra plus avant dans le bâtiment. Quel que fut le propriétaire actuel du bail, il n'avait presque rien fait depuis le départ d'Angel. L'absence de meubles et d'électricité conférait à la maison un air abandonné. Fort heureusement l'architecture néogothique ostentatoire du lieu, avec ses passages voûtés et ses piliers, leur fournissait d'excellentes cachettes et en quelques minutes, ils étaient presque parvenus à la pièce centrale.

Le bourdonnement bas qui en provenait, quasi inaudible à leur arrivée, était à présent presque insupportable. S'étranglant à moitié en tâchant de respirer, Giles serra le poing dans son sternum pour s'efforcer de contrôler la vibration. Il pouvait ressentir la puissance de la magie tout autour de lui dans la maison et cette sensation était très perturbatrice.

— Ça va ?

La voix de Spike n'était qu'un murmure à peine mais il lui fit signe de se taire impatiemment. Le manque d'oxygène lui donnait le vertige et une horrible sensation de faiblesse. En lui, le Ripper était en train de céder du terrain au vieil homme. De frustration, il ferma les yeux et commença à réciter les vers d'une simple et apaisante liturgie que Tara lui avait apprise. Les mots dépêchèrent un calme forcé dans ses veines et ramenèrent lentement son corps et son esprit sous un contrôle complet. Il sentit sa tête s'éclaircir, ses battements de cœur se réguler, jusqu'à pouvoir enfin se sentir assez bien pour continuer. Avec un coup d'œil pour vérifier que Spike suivait toujours, il changea de cachette pour mettre à l'abri derrière l'un des lourds rideaux rouge sang, sur le côté de l'entrée de la pièce. Et après une seconde ou deux pour vérifier qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être vus depuis l'intérieur, le vampire prit celui d'en face.

Poussant le bord de la draperie, Giles découvrit qu'il pouvait apercevoir deux silhouettes debout de dos. Toutes deux avaient l'air d'appartenir à des hommes apparemment humains, revêtus de costumes sur mesure impeccables, d'un noir identique et sans défaut. En temps ordinaire, il se serait dit que leur apparence était on ne peut plus normale, mais dans cette atmosphère de magie noire et d'ombres gothiques, ils paraissaient complètement anachroniques. Visiblement, le « pouvoir » qu'il avait soupçonné fournir du renfort à Ethan, choisissait de s'envelopper d'une certaine respectabilité humaine.

Un pleur sur leur droite lui fit tourner la tête et du coin de l'œil, il vit Spike faire la même chose. Un parc était poussé dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, protégé par un seul garde. Bien qu'il soit à moitié caché par un autre rideau, Giles laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que les trois enfants se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Quoi qu'Ethan et ses amis aient prévu pour eux, ça n'avait pas encore commencé.

Inclinant la tête dans leur direction, Spike indiqua silencieusement qu'il comptait faire tout le tour pour les atteindre et Giles acquiesça, pointant le sol pour indiquer qu'il restait là à surveiller. Le vampire lui répondit d'un sourire sinistre et opina, puis jetant un très bref coup d'œil vérificateur au couloir derrière eux, il tourna et disparut de sa vue.

La voix d'une femme, actuellement hors de vue, s'éleva doucement mais distinctement pour couvrir le ronronnement qui se réverbérait sur les murs, et il tendit le cou de quelques centimètres supplémentaires, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son visage.

— J'ai dit… Est-ce qu'il est obligé de faire ça ?

Il la voyait très bien maintenant. C'était une très séduisante brune, grande et mince à la posture assurée et décontractée. Tout aussi finement et élégamment habillée que les deux hommes, elle portait une simple veste et – Rupert n'avait pu faire autrement que de le noter – une jupe courte qui exposait une fort belle longueur de jambes... Légèrement sur sa gauche, se tenait une autre silhouette qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Un Ethan aux cheveux sombres, grand et anguleux, croisait nettement ses bras minces sur sa poitrine pendant qu'il offrait à sa compagne un sourire rassurant.

— Oui j'en ai bien peur. Ça fait partie de la procédure. Y'nrus doit créer un petit accroc dans le tissu de notre réalité et pour pouvoir y parvenir, il faut qu'il génère un flux temporel. D'où la vibration basse.

Y'nrus. Ce nom résonna profondément en lui et il chercha où il l'avait déjà entendu. Bien sûr, il était toujours possible qu'Ethan le prononce complètement de travers, ce qui n'aurait pas été la première fois, mais il était presque certain qu'Y'nrus était le nom d'un démon Favrhah, une espèce bien connue pour son attitude mercenaire, pour autant qu'il soit question de semer la pagaille. Ces démons étaient également réputés, comme l'avait correctement souligné l'autre homme, pour leur capacité presque sans égale à ouvrir des failles et des portails dimensionnels.

Alors comme ça, Ethan et son amie très stylée s'étaient alloués les services d'un démon Favrhah ? Giles sentit la chair de poule le hérisser en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire venir dans cette dimension, ou qui, et quel était le rapport avec la présence de la Tueuse et de ses amis. Il continuait à les observer et il vit la femme lever lentement ses mains pour couvrir ses oreilles, avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour attirer à nouveau l'attention de Rayne en lui tapant sur l'épaule d'un coup sec.

— Pour autant, faut-il vraiment qu'il soit aussi… bruyant ?

Le sourire d'Ethan s'élargit, et ses yeux revinrent lentement vers le sujet de leur conversation.

— Ma chère Lilah… ce bourdonnement, c'est déjà la moitié de tout le plaisir.


	4. C4 : Dans le terrier du lapin

**Chapitre 4 : Dans le terrier du lapin**

Rien qu'à regarder la figure silencieuse et souriante de son vieil ami Ethan Rayne, il ressentait de violentes bouffées de haine. Mais assez vite, il acquit la sinistre certitude que le tuer serait bientôt le cadet de ses soucis. Le petit mais significatif trou dimensionnel apparaissait maintenant directement devant eux, et c'était là un problème particulièrement crucial.

Juste en dessous, assis en tailleur sur le plancher de la pièce principale, Y'nrus était revêtu d'une tunique bleue flottante. Sa tête était courbée bas, le menton presque sur la poitrine, poursuivant son incantation au son bas et vibrant dont Giles savait qu'il représentait une brèche vers une autre réalité. Quelle que fut la raison pour laquelle Ethan et ses associés à la pointe du chic faisaient tout cela, il fallait les arrêter. La déchirure s'élargissait de minute en minute et à travers l'ouverture, Rupert entrevit un paysage qui n'avait pour sûr rien de moins céleste. Sous un ciel rouge, d'immenses trainées de feu circulaires s'étalaient comme des cicatrices pales, et le panorama semblait se réduire à de la roche volcanique noire, coupante et sans merci.

Le portail bougea et s'étendit. Pendant une seconde, il discerna quelque chose d'autre. La structure noire brillante d'un bâtiment dont les lignes vicieuses, les angles nets et les hautes tours de renfort semblaient se fondre dans le décor. Une prison moderne dans une dimension infernale.

— La voilà !

Les mots venaient de s'échapper des lèvres d'Ethan et Giles le vit se tourner vers sa contrepartie féminine.

— Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas merveilleuse ?

Lilah haussa un sourcil pour exprimer un sobre amusement.

— Bien sûr, si on aime ce genre. A tout prendre, je préférerais quand même une vue sur Miami Beach. Mais j'imagine que je suis un peu vieux jeu sur la question.

Souriant toujours comme un dément, Ethan s'avança d'un pas ou deux inclinant le cou pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue sur l'autre côté.

— Pourtant, n'est-ce pas la chose la plus incroyable que vous ayez jamais vue ? On dirait qu'elle a poussé là… Le design est absolument parfait, enfin à mon humble avis.

Les yeux au ciel, Lilah recula d'un pas ou deux. La chaleur qui s'échappait du trou était si forte que même de là où il était, Giles sentait des gouttes de sueur perler sur ses tempes. La jeune femme retira sa veste, la repliant nonchalamment sur un bras et bailla poliment.

— Moui, et bien… elle a certainement coûté assez cher.

— Ma chère, l'argent est immatériel. Une vraie maison par contre, ça n'a pas de prix.

Les yeux d'Ethan brillaient dans la faible lumière de la pièce, reflétant la lueur orange maléfique de l'autre dimension et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Giles se sentit vraiment très inquiet. Rayne avait toujours été obsédé par l'idée de flanquer la pagaille partout où il allait, mais cette fois, il avait l'air d'avoir complètement perdu les pédales. La simple idée de se faire bâtir une maison pour aller vivre dans une dimension infernale était inconcevable. Du peu qu'il en savait et grâce aux informations de seconde main fournies par Angel à son retour, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer le début d'une seule bonne raison pour laquelle un être humain aurait pu vouloir se rendre là-bas. Pourtant, Dieu seul savait pourquoi, Ethan y était déterminé et avait persuadé ces mystérieux porteurs de costumes de lui offrir une résidence. Le prix ? Peut-être la vie de la Tueuse et de ses amis, si elle avait de la valeur pour eux, quels qu'ils fussent.

— Est-ce que ça va s'agrandir encore… ?

La voix de Lilah venait d'interrompre ses ruminations, étrangement lasse et apathique si l'on considérait la bizarrerie des événements qui se produisaient devant eux

— …parce que j'ai un rendez-vous avec le patron à 15 heures très précises et faites-moi confiance quand je vous dis qu'il n'aime pas du tout attendre…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et puis de nouveau à Ethan.

— … alors est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas commencer tout de suite ?

Visiblement irrité de cette brusquerie, Ethan fit un pas en avant et passa une main à travers l'ouverture, avant de se pencher pour parler brièvement à Y'nrus. Giles n'entendait rien d'où il était, mais à voir le visage de Rayne, il était clair qu'il le menaçait. Le démon bougea légèrement sur sa base avant de pousser le volume sonore de son incantation. Comme s'il était vivant, le portail dimensionnel se mit à cracher et se tordre, et puis commença à s'étirer jusqu'à ce qu'en quelques secondes, il soit devenu aussi grand qu'un homme. Se retournant pour faire face à Lilah, Giles vit que les yeux d'Ethan étaient presque noirs, plongés dans l'ombre par la fournaise croissante derrière lui.

— Je vous dis donc adieu, ma chère. Avec mes plus sincères remerciements.

Il tendit une poignée de main vers elle mais la femme ne fit que la regarder, un sourire sardonique cornant les coins de sa jolie bouche.

— Ah Ethan ? Est-ce que vous n'oubliez rien ?

Il lui rendit son regard avec un peu de perplexité.

— Votre bagage à main, peut-être ?

— Bien sûr !

Les couleurs de l'enfer s'allumèrent sur les angles de son visage comme il regardait rapidement derrière elle pour poser une question muette aux deux silhouettes en costume qui attendaient en silence. Ils acquiescèrent et Giles sentit alors le chatouillement froid de la peur le tenailler lorsqu'il réalisa brusquement quels étaient les « bagages » qu'Ethan avait l'intention d'emmener avec lui.

— J'espère vraiment que les petits chéris ont hâte de passer un peu de temps avec leur oncle Ethan.

* * *

SPIKE

Approchant par le côté du parc à bébé aussi furtivement qu'il en était capable, Spike se retrouva à souhaiter n'avoir jamais regagné son âme. Que Dieu et Bouddha le pardonnent. Ce truc le rendait… Et bien, _pathétique_ !... A cet instant, alors qu'il aurait dû être fermement concentré sur ce qu'il avait affaire, il se trouvait en proie à toutes sortes de petites pensées irritantes et des peurs, dont il était sûr qu'elles n'avaient jamais été là avant. L'âme de William le poussait à craindre à peu près tout ce qui était dangereux, et bien qu'il détestât l'admettre, son côté vampirique n'arrivait pas à lui permettre de passer par-dessus tout ça. Dernièrement, il s'en était suivi tout un tas de problèmes, dont le denier et pas des moindres, était l'incapacité où il était à présent de se retrouver en présence de Buffy.

Spike voulait toujours être avec elle, Spike l'aimait toujours, se languissait de sa compagnie nuit et jour. Mais William, lui, croyait savoir mieux que tout le monde ce qu'il devait faire. Parfois, ça lui donnait vraiment l'impression que sa mère était de retour ! La façon dont cette voix intérieure se permettait d'objecter et de l'empêcher de faire à peu près tout ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme « imprudent »… William estimait qu'il devait laisser Buffy tranquille. William savait que Spike l'avait terriblement blessée. William trouvait que tout bien considéré, c'était bien mieux pour la Tueuse de ne plus fréquenter le mort-vivant maléfique.

En avançant vers cette douce et minuscule version d'elle à l'air si innocent, Spike ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord. Buffy était bien mieux sans lui. Bien sûr, il pourrait toujours lui prêter main forte quelques fois, et même toujours sauver les vies des Scoobies de temps en temps, mais toute forme de relation amicale était pour l'instant hors de question. Il se savait foncièrement mauvais. Pas un de ceux à qui on pouvait se fier pour s'occuper d'un bambin. Dusse-t-il avoir vingt-deux ans et avoir été transformé par la magie.

Un bruit en provenance de l'autre côté de la pièce attira tout de suite son attention. Ethan s'était penché pour parler au démon en manteau bleu et maintenant le portail qui venait à peine d'apparaître grossissait de plus en plus. Inspirant profondément, Spike lutta pour contrôler la voix paniquée de son âme humaine qui lui disait – inutilement bien sûr – que le facteur temps était essentiel, et il avança de quelques pas supplémentaires. Un petit visage se montra et par-dessus le bord du parc, il reconnut les yeux brun foncé d'un petit Alex Harris qui se plissaient un peu en le fixant. Bon dieu, ce type était-il donc naturellement soupçonneux depuis le berceau ?

— Ça va mon pote ? Tu vas rester bien silencieux pour ton vieux Spike, hein ?

Le petit lui décocha un regard noir et levant un petit poing grassouillet devant son visage, il pointa un doigt droit sur lui.

— Pan ! T'es mort !

Roulant des yeux, Spike l'attrapa rapidement d'une main et le cala sous un bras pendant qu'il gigotait. Pressant brièvement une main sur sa bouche, il le souleva pour amener sa petite tête au niveau de la sienne. Alex le regardait de tous ses yeux pendant que le vampire affichait à présent des pupilles noires et verticales comme celles d'un chat.

— J'ai dit : reste tranquille, mec. Et c'est pas des paroles en l'air.

Willow était la prochaine, et bien plus difficile à attraper parce qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui filer entre les doigts et quand il parvint enfin à s'en saisir, Buffy était écroulée de rire. Il pria pour que personne d'autre n'ait entendu sa voix perçante. L'impatience commençait à avoir raison de lui et le temps d'une seconde, il eut un aperçu de ce que ressentaient exactement les mères célibataires. La prochaine fois qu'il en verrait une avec cet air sur le visage, il se montrerait plus indulgent. Mordant sa lèvre de frustration, il se jeta en avant.

— Buffy ! Est-ce que tu vas… arrêter ça maintenant et venir ici tout de suite !

Elle se figea et il se maudit intérieurement. Il lui avait fait peur et une enfant terrifiée était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin à cet instant. Jetant un œil pour vérifier ce que faisait Rayne et ses amis, il s'efforça de se composer un visage tout de gentille tolérance (enfin il l'espérait) et essaya de sourire.

— Allez Buffy. Mon ange. Viens voir Spike, ça c'est ma Buffy… Viens, on va aller…

Il chercha désespérément un endroit, jetant de petits coups d'yeux par-dessus son épaule. Il y avait du mouvement, quelqu'un venait par ici.

— … on va aller chez Baskin et Robbins…

Les yeux de l'enfant s'éclairèrent un peu et il déglutit en entendant des voix qui approchaient.

— Allez, on mangera de la glace à s'en faire péter le ventre !

Il tendit le bout de ses doigts et la regarda les prendre timidement. A une seconde près, il aurait pu réussir.  
Mais en l'occurrence, un coup porté à l'arrière de sa tête le fit tanguer lourdement en avant. Il se retourna pour faire face à ses assaillants mais sans avoir le temps de dire ouf, se retrouva instantanément immobilisé. La main d'Ethan était étendue vers lui, paume à plat, le retenant prisonnier par la magie pendant que sa compagne et lui le regardaient se débattre inutilement avec un sourire.

— Et regardez un peu qui nous avons là !

* * *

GILES

Le son des invectives fleuries de Spike, accompagnées des gémissements haut-perchés des trois petits enfants, renvoya le cœur de Giles faire un tour au fin fond de ses bottes. Agrippant fermement le manche de sa hache, il épia à travers les rideaux pour apercevoir le corps du vampire trainé à travers la pièce par deux malabars en costume. Ethan suivait, portant Buffy pendant que Lilah tenait avec précaution les mains des deux Scoobies restants.

— Lâche-les tout de suite Rayne. Si tu leur fais du mal… je jure que je te déchire la gorge !

Même si Spike était effrayant, il n'était pas en mesure de donner suite à ses menaces, car il était bien évident qu'il était retenu par un puissant sort d'entrave. Giles grinça des dents quand il réalisa soudain qu'une fois encore, ça allait être à lui de mouiller la chemise. Si seulement il pouvait avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

Ethan avait l'intention de prendre les enfants avec lui, à travers le portail, supposément pour vivre avec lui, dans une résidence que ces gens avaient construit dans cet unique but. Il fallait avoir un esprit vraiment tordu pour avoir une idée pareille, mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait toujours pas la logique sous-jacente de ce raisonnement. Emmener de petits enfants vivre dans un tel endroit était de la folie pure. Un humain élevé dans une dimension infernale deviendrait un monstre, et une Tueuse élevée là-bas…

Oh.

Même si l'idée commençait à poindre, il avait peine à croire qu'il puisse avoir raison. Pourtant soudainement, tout commença à s'emboîter. Transformer la Tueuse en bébé n'avait pas été qu'une facétie malfaisante de la part d'Ethan Rayne, mais un plan soigneusement orchestré pour _prendre son contrôle_. Le temps s'écoulait différemment dans ce genre d'endroit. Angel était resté en enfer pendant plus de cent ans, pendant qu'à Sunnydale, cela n'avait duré que quelques mois. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que la Tueuse ne redevienne adulte. Sauf que cette fois, elle n'aurait pas été la fille unique choyée d'une famille aimante, mais bien la pupille captive d'un fou dangereux diabolique.  
Clignant des yeux complètement incrédules, Giles regarda à nouveau longuement le trou qui béait en étincelant dans l'air. Non. Il fallait absolument l'arrêter et de préférence, définitivement.

Redressant les épaules, il convoqua intérieurement le Ripper avant de repousser le lourd rideau.

Ethan lui tournait toujours le dos mais la brune Lilah le repéra immédiatement pendant que ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés marquaient sa surprise. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement, un éclair brilla dans ses yeux en le reconnaissant et elle tendit vers lui une main longue et élégante.

— Et vous devez être… M. Giles, je présume ?

 _(A suivre)_


	5. C5 : Qui l'eut rêvé ?

**Chapitre 5 : Qui l'eut rêvé ?**

Pendant un long moment, Giles s'était absorbé dans la contemplation des ongles parfaitement manucurés de la femme, avant de lever calmement les yeux sur elle avec une lenteur délibérée.

— Je dirais bien que je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, mais ça n'aurait pas l'air très plausible, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire de Lilah s'élargit et elle récupéra sa main tendue en vain avec une petite touche d'amusement. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix était polie, formelle et professionnelle.

— Je suis navrée d'entendre ça, M. Giles. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous.

Son ton lui paraissait plus séducteur que menaçant mais peut-être était-il en train de la sous-estimer. Un coup d'œil vérificateur au regard à la fois servile et lubrique qu'Ethan posait sur elle, lui confirma ses soupçons antérieurs : c'était cette femme et non son vieil ami qui portait la culotte dans leur partenariat. Mais qui diable était-elle ? S'il avait dû jouer aux devinettes, il aurait supposé à la voir toute gonflée de sa propre importance, tout en affichant une absence totale d'émotion, que cette jeune femme était… Non. C'était ridicule.

Soulevant la hache qu'il portait à hauteur d'épaule, Giles laissa son regard la dépasser. Ethan agrippait toujours fermement le poignet de la petite Buffy et il pouvait dire grâce à la fine pellicule de transpiration qui couvrait son front, qu'il devrait se montrer vraiment très prudent, car l'homme était bien du genre à tenter le tout pour le tout. Le portail temporel n'était qu'à quelques pas et s'il se ruait dans cette direction, il ne pourrait certainement rien faire pour l'arrêter.

— Peu importe ce qu'on a pu vous dire de moi, je suppose que vous êtes en train de réviser votre jugement, non ?

Avec un sourire agréable, Lilah fit signe à l'un des gardes de Spike de s'emparer de l'arme, et après un moment de réflexion ou deux, Giles céda. La hache n'était pas la seule arme qu'il avait emportée, juste la plus évidente. De plus, les deux hommes en costume n'avaient l'air que trop capables d'employer la force brute et la façon toute propriétaire dont cette femme posait à présent les mains sur Alex et Willow lui laissait pleinement présager qu'elle partageait le même genre d'éthique.

— Le vampire ? Il faisait également partie du sauvetage, j'imagine ? demanda-t-elle.

En voyant Spike se débattre furieusement contre le sort qui le retenait, il fronça les sourcils. Mourir exécuté après avoir été immobilisé de la sorte était une fin vraiment indigne d'un vampire aussi vieux vampire. Bien malgré lui, Giles regretta de l'avoir autorisé à l'accompagner, et comme si elle pouvait être d'accord avec lui, Lilah secoua la tête.

— Je dois dire que je trouve le choix de vos alliés… discutable. Pour un membre de l'illustre Conseil des Observateurs, je veux dire.

Désignant des yeux Ethan avant de la regarder en face, il répondit du tac au tac :

— Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous.

— Il semble que ce soit devenu l'un des risques du métier, commenta Lilah sans se formaliser.

D'un coup d'arcade sourcilière assorti d'un sourire froid, elle intima aux deux sbires de le ceinturer avant d'ajouter :

— Ce serait sympa que vous appeliez Wesley. Je pense qu'il serait content d'entendre la voix d'un ami en ce moment.

Gardant constamment Ethan à portée de vue, Giles ne chercha pas à résister, refusant obstinément de trahir le moindre de signe d'inconfort quand le plus large des deux laquais serra son bras dans une étreinte inutilement douloureuse. Les yeux de son vieil ami faisaient l'aller-retour entre lui et l'ouverture, avant qu'il ne fasse un pas hésitant ver selle.

— On dirait que c'est le moment de se dire adieu, vieille branche. Je suis navré d'avoir dû en arriver là, confessa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule et un sourire dément. Mais tu comprends, je suis maléfique alors…

Il serra plus fort la main de Buffy et la petite fille laissa échapper un petit cri effrayé strident.

— Ohhhh… mais tu me fais mal !

Un profond grondement hargneux sortit de la gorge du vampire, dévissant toutes les têtes dans sa direction. Les prunelles de Spike s'étaient allumées d'un feu bleu et ses tentatives pour se libérer redoublèrent d'intensité.

— Je t'ai dit, saloperie de sac à merde, de ne pas la toucher !

Sous ses assauts renouvelés, le champ de confinement qui le retenait sembla vaciller et Lilah roula des yeux avec un soupir exaspéré pour ses employés.

— Est-ce que c'est trop demander que l'un de vous deux fasse taire ce type ?

Sortant instantanément un pieu de sa poche, le garde de Giles se tourna rapidement pour exécuter l'ordre et…

C'est alors que tout se produisit en même temps.

Cette fois définitivement furieuse, la petite Buffy donna un coup de pied vicieux plutôt bien visé au tibia d'Ethan qui poussa un cri de souffrance. De son minuscule petit poing serré, elle le cognait aussi fort et aussi haut qu'elle pouvait vu sa petite taille... Le long hululement qui suivit la frappe judicieuse de la mini Tueuse fournit une diversion suffisante pour que Giles atteigne sa poche intérieure et, avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter, ne jette son contenu poudreux de toutes ses forces en direction de Spike. Un éclair bleu signala la dissolution du sort qui l'entravait et le vampire bondit en avant, cognant brutalement les têtes de ses deux gardes l'une contre l'autre. Juste après, il recula vivement et laissa échapper un cri de douleur en agrippant ses tempes.

— Oh Jésus, Rupert ! Mais ces bâtards sont humains !

Giles serra les dents et se précipita sur Ethan Rayne.

— Non, Spike. Je crois plutôt qu'ils sont avocats !

* * *

Lilah fut la première à réagir. Trainant les deux autres enfants après elle, elle s'avança vers le portail temporel et souleva Willow de terre. Le cri d'avertissement de Spike arrêta Rupert dont le coup de poing se figea à mi-parcours. Son autre main relâcha sa prise sur Rayne qui s'effondra au sol avec un petit gémissement, se tenant toujours l'entrejambe. Rassemblant son courage, Giles fit un pas vers elle et durcit son expression pour afficher un calme froid et impitoyable.

— Si j'étais vous, je la reposerais. Maintenant.

Pendant une seconde, les yeux de la jeune femme trahirent sa peur et elle s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant des yeux par où elle pourrait s'enfuir.

— Que diriez-vous de cela ? Je vous échange ces deux-là… contre la vôtre, proposa-t-elle en désignant une Buffy tremblante, agrippée à deux mains à la jambe de Spike derrière laquelle elle essayait de se cacher.

Giles haussa un sourcil et s'efforça de la regarder posément.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

Lila sourit, sentant un peu de sa confiance lui revenir.

— Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, ces deux petits chéris vont découvrir Ma Première Dimension Infernale… tout seuls.

Elle poussa Willow un peu plus près du portail, et Giles vit ses couleurs d'enfer illuminer les larmes de l'enfant. L'expression de Spike hésitait entre la fureur et l'angoisse. Lilah s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Le choix vous appartient, Rupert, mais je dois vous avouer qu'elle est bien plus lourde qu'elle n'en a l'air…

Elle laissa glisser sa main de quelques centimètres et la gorge de Giles se serra au cri de Willow dont le bout de pied toucha le bord étincelant du trou. Il regarda à nouveau Spike, et puis Lilah.

— Très bien, dit-il.

Soulevant Buffy dans ses bras, le vampire marcha sur lui avec colère.

— Vous avez perdu le peu de cervelle qui vous reste, l'Observateur ?! Ils ne veulent peut-être pas la tuer vous pouvez parier l'enfer qu'ils ne vont pas lui acheter un poney ! A mon avis, ils veulent l'emmener là-bas pour l'élever eux-mêmes.

— Je sais, répondit Rupert sans quitter Lilah des yeux.

Spike leva les yeux au ciel, posant une main inconsciemment protectrice à l'arrière de la tête de Buffy.

— Alors pardon de poser la question, mon vieux, mais à quoi vous jouez exactement ?

Le regard de l'Observateur était plus froid jamais quand il le vit tendre la main vers lui.

— Donne-la-moi, Spike.

Lilah contemplait les deux hommes s'opposer avec amusement. Ce vampire était étrange, il tenait la Tueuse comme s'il avait une véritable affection pour elle. Ce comportement bizarre était pourtant plutôt davantage dans le genre d'Angel, d'habitude…

— Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je crois que nous avons tous envie que tout ça se termine.

A sa gauche, Ethan se remettait debout toujours à demi courbé par la douleur. Il sourit machiavéliquement et se rua pour attraper la petite main d'Alex.

— Oui, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison. Pressons-nous un peu, Ripper ? Si cela peut t'être d'une quelconque consolation, je t'assure que Buffy sera traitée avec tout le soin et la considération nécessaires.

Les yeux de Giles restèrent sans émotion pour répondre :

— Tu n'es qu'un malade, Ethan.

— Oh oui… répondit-il avec un sourire triomphant. Mais je peux t'assurer que j'ai également un excellent diplôme de puériculture.

Se retournant vers Spike, Giles tendit les mains.

— Spike.

Ouvrant la bouche, le vampire semblait sur le point de lui opposer vertement une fin de non-recevoir quand un événement très perturbant se produisit. L'Observateur lui parla encore, mais cette fois sa voix était abominablement forte et… juste dans sa tête. Oh, Seigneur, comme il détestait la télépathie !

Nichant une Buffy qui pleurnichait entre ses bras, Rupert marcha lentement vers Lilah, attentif à toujours conserver Ethan dans son champ de vision. Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de la femme quand il vint poser doucement par terre, face à elle, l'enfant qui sanglotait toujours.

— Voilà. Maintenant laissez partir les deux autres.

Relâchant la main d'Alex pour prendre celle de Buffy, Ethan sourit de surprise et de ravissement quand Rupert ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Le petit Harris ne resta pas longtemps immobile et partit comme une flèche vers Spike qui le rattrapa au vol, fronçant les sourcils en examinant sa figure salie à la recherche de blessures. Lilah tordit un sourcil, déposant lentement sa propre charge sur le sol.

— Vous l'avez vraiment très bien dressé, il n'y a pas à dire, observa-t-elle.

Elle tenait toujours fermement la main de l'enfant pendant que Willow tirait pour retourner vers Giles, ses grands yeux verts lumineux pleins de larmes.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez utilisé ? Un sort de contrôle mental ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils donnaient de bons résultats sur les vampires.

Semblant se détendre un peu, Giles lui sourit aimablement

— Non. Je lui ai juste promis que s'il se tenait bien, il pourrait vous tuer de ses mains.

Un grand arc de lumière turquoise se dessina entre Willow et lui, éclairant leurs deux visages d'un éclat surnaturel. Lilah et Ethan furent violemment écartés comme s'ils avaient été repoussés par une main invisible. Emportant Buffy sous un bras, Spike l'emmena avec Alex loin du théâtre des opérations, avant de se reculer pour regarder le final spectaculaire.

Une aveuglante lumière bleu-vert entourait l'Observateur et la petite sorcière pendant qu'ils avançaient lentement, main dans la main, vers les deux conspirateurs éberlués. Spike avait du mal à entendre la voix de Rupert couverte par le son crépitant de leurs deux magies combinées, pendant qu'il se penchait pour parler à la petite Willow.

— Ces deux-là ont été très méchants, n'est-ce pas ?

Un petit froncement de sourcil crispa le visage de la sorcière pendant qu'elle se frottait le nez avec le dos de sa main avant de hocher la tête.

— Oui.

L'Observateur acquiesça aussi.

— Et bien, c'est à toi de décider, Willow. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il faudrait les punir ?

Ethan écarquilla les yeux sous le coup d'une incrédulité horrifiée pendant que son regard allait de l'un à l'autre. Il sourit nerveusement, et désespérément.

— Tu ne vas pas faire de mal à oncle Ethan, n'est-ce pas ma petite puce ? Je t'ai apporté des M&M's, tu te souviens ? Et… et j'ai retiré tous les verts !

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Willow leva les yeux vers Giles avant de délivrer son verdict final :

— Transformons-les tous les deux en limaces.

* * *

— Et c'est ce que vous avez fait ?

La voix d'Anya était teintée d'espoir et ses yeux brillaient littéralement à la pensée d'une si juste vengeance qui aurait pu être exécutée avec son entière bénédiction. Elle marqua une pause dans le séchage acharné des cheveux du petit Alex sous la serviette, prévenant toute tentative d'évasion, en accrochant d'un doigt l'élastique de son pyjama.

Relevant la tête d'une table presque entièrement recouverte d'ingrédients magiques, Giles soupira avant de batailler gentiment pour éloigner les doigts de Willow de ses verres de lunettes. Il piocha un mouchoir propre dans sa poche pour les nettoyer.

— Oh… oui. Mais ça se dissipera… dans quelques années.

Reniflant de dépit, l'ex-démon termina prestement sa tâche et laissa partir Alex avec une gentille tape sur ses fesses. Sans transition, il tomba à genoux et attrapa les cheveux de Willow à pleines mains déclenchant par là-même un cri strident qui leur déchira les tympans.

Anya soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Et avec tout ça, vous en êtes où ? Je veux dire… ça va bientôt être prêt ?

— Mhhm ?

Giles releva les yeux du texte qu'il avait récupéré chez Ethan et haussa des sourcils interrogateurs, avant de réaliser qu'il avait bien entendu la question.

— Quoi ? Oh, oui… presque.

Ajoutant une salamandre à la mixture, il repoussa ses lunettes qui glissaient obstinément de son nez.

— Heu… _yum_ _Ẑ_ _no y– na mah– …nig_ _Ẑ_ _dasu_!

* * *

— Encore ! Encore !

Avec un sourire plein d'indulgence, Spike retourna une nouvelle fois Buffy avant de la remettre la remettre en position assise pour ce qui devait être la centième fois de la soirée. Secouant la tête, il plissa les yeux pendant qu'elle lui souriait, toute douce et fraichement sortie du bain, juste revêtue du bas de pyjama à lapins roses de Dawn.

— Tu ne peux pas redemander ça, amour. Tu vas te remettre à vomir. Encore une fois.

Pressant ses mains plus fermement, ses petits yeux verts le fusillèrent.

— Encore ! exigea-t-elle.

Il soupira avec un léger sourire presque satisfait.

— Par l'enfer… Buffy, c'est d'accord. Mais c'est la toute dernière fois.

La prenant par les poignets, il la souleva pour la laisser retomber familièrement et un peu rudement sur ses genoux face à lui avant de battre la mesure de la comptine avec.

— _Voilà comment l'vieil homme fait du cheval, clippety cloppety clippety cloppety, voilà comment l'vieil homme fait du cheval, clippety cloppety clippety cloppety… Droit dans le fossé ! *_

Un éclair de lumière bleu électrique fusa et l'odeur épaisse et écœurante de la cordite mêlée à la magie le firent tousser un instant avant que la fumée ne se dissipe. A travers la légère brume résiduelle, le visage stupéfait de Buffy lui faisait maintenant face, ses longs cheveux dorés ondulant souplement sur ses épaules nues.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de… ? Spike ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis… ?

Si par un suprême effort de volonté, il réussit à conserver la bouche fermée devant le tableau qui s'offrait à sa vue, ses paupières par contre refusèrent absolument d'obéir à aucun ordre du cerveau. Relevant rapidement les yeux vers son visage, il nota le sourcil froncé de Buffy, une seconde avant qu'elle ne se mette à rougir intensément depuis les joues jusqu'à sa glorieuse poitrine couleur de miel.

— Oh Spike ! Espèce de fils de…

Et assez bizarrement, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le poing qui fonçait droit sur lui.

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

 _* NDLT : Il s'agit d'une comptine anglaise pour les très jeunes enfants avec trois couplets où l'on fait sauter l'enfant sur ses genoux à un rythme graduel. Lors du couplet « voilà comment la lady fait du cheval », le mouvement est doux pour imiter le trot, pour le couplet « voilà comment le lord fait du cheval » le rythme est intensifié pour imiter le galop (et l'accélération fait souvent rire le bébé qui est secoué). Lors du dernier couplet, « voila comment le vieil homme (ou le fermier) fait du cheval_ _ _»_ , le genou zigzague de droite et de gauche, et souvent le parent finit la comptine en faisant semblant de faire tomber le bébé._


End file.
